


Looks Can’t Kill But They Still Hurt

by KinoshitaFight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita and Narita can be little shits when they're pissed, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Trans Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoshitaFight/pseuds/KinoshitaFight
Summary: A misunderstanding with Daichi makes Kinoshita consider quitting the team again.He could blame the heat on his slight blush, but it’d be harder to think of an excuse as to why he was staring at Kinoshita. Usually he could pass it off as watching to make sure he was practicing properly, but since they were eating lunch that excuse was gone.





	

“Daichi you’re staring again” Suga pointed out, prompting Daichi to quickly turn his head away.

 

He could blame the heat on his slight blush, but it’d be harder to think of an excuse as to why he was staring at Kinoshita. Usually he could pass it off as watching to make sure he was practicing properly, but since they were eating lunch that excuse was gone.

 

Daichi sighed and buried his head in his arms. He’d had a crush on Kinoshita for a few months now, but it was one he couldn’t do anything about. If he confessed, Kinoshita might reject him, and then feel too nervous to continue being on the team, and he’d feel guilty enough about that to retire early, and honestly it would create a whole mess.

 

Or even worse, he’d be too afraid to say no to the captain and feel obligated to say yes. If that happened Daichi would probably switch schools ASAP, graduation be damned.

 

Graduation was a whole other reason to keep it to himself. It wouldn’t be fair to Kinoshita, if he did genuinely return his feelings, for Daichi to leave so soon after they started dating. Sendai wasn’t too far, but he still has no idea if he’ll get into the school in Tokyo and –

 

“Oh my god I can almost see the smoke coming out your ears! You know this means you’re not allowed to bitch about Asahi overthinking things anymore.” Suga exclaimed interrupting his thoughts.

 

“I’m not overthinking. Besides he overthinks everything.”

 

“I’m right here you know.” Asashi cut in. Daichi sighed again and looked over to where the second years were eating. The team had decided to sit outside in the grass for lunch, enjoying the breeze in the summer heat. He watched as Kinoshita stretched before standing, his shirt riding up a bit as he moved. Daichi turned bright red and quickly buried his face in his arms again, hearing a muffled wow from both Suga and Asashi.

 

“Oh like you’re one to talk! I bet if Enno –“

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shhh!” Suga interrupted, shoving his hands in Daichi’s face. “You ass! He’s gonna hear you!”

 

“I was speaking at the same level you were.”

 

“Yeah, but I never said a name! For all they know you have a bad habit of staring off into space. And I swear to god if you start comparing him to the stars or some shit I’m going to hit you. I don’t need you poorly waxing poetic right now. This heat is enough suffering.”

 

“I can’t help it okay! He’s just so - so –“

 

“I think he’s hurt!” Asashi exclaimed. They looked over to see Kinoshita sitting in the grass, holding his ankle with a pained expression.

 

They rushed over to him, along with the rest of the team.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I just tripped.” He stated before everyone could ask if he was okay. They watched as he rubbed his ankle a bit, before trying to stand up. As soon as he leaned on the affected ankle he let out a high pitched whine.

 

Yamaguchi pushed his way forward with the first aid kit Yachi had ran to get. The school nurse wasn’t in during the summer, but Yamaguchi had a fair bit of first aid training from Tsukishima’s mother, who was a nurse. When they asked if Tsukishima had the same training, the question was avoided. They got their answer when Daichi decided to take his testosterone shot in the room they were sleeping in at the first Tokyo training camp, and Tsukishima nearly passed out from the sight of it. Yamaguchi explained that most medical situations or any blood that wasn’t his made him sick.

 

Yamaguchi carefully removed Kinoshita’s shoe and sock, and began poking at his ankle and asking questions. After a minute or two, he decided it wasn’t too bad and wrapped it.

 

“So yeah, it should be fine but you have to let it rest and ice it. Oh and elevate it. You have to stay off it for a few days to make sure it heals properly.” Kinoshita had a sour look at the mention of staying off his ankle for a few days, but Daichi trusted him to listen. “Hey so how did you fall anyways?”

 

“Ugh. I was walking and a field mouse ran out in front of me, and I fell trying not to step on it.”

 

‘He’s so cute’ Daichi thought to himself.

 

“Well you should probably go home. Daichi you’re looking a little overheated, maybe you should take him home and then head home yourself?” Suga said in a tone that Daichi had learned not to argue with, for his own safety. Daichi gave him his best death glare while moving over to help Kinoshita stand up.

 

Ennoshita and Narita exchanged uncomfortable looks, but before he could say anything to them, Suga started herding them all back into gym while Yamaguchi called back for Daichi to stay hydrated and to sit in the shade or go into a store if he feels dizzy.

 

The walk to Kinoshita’s house was quiet. Daichi figured he was upset about having to miss practice for a few days. He was kind of thankful for the silence, since he wasn’t really sure what to say. After Kinoshita insists he’ll be fine until his parents get home, Daichi takes the long way home, trying not to think about him.

 

 

The next few days of practice are odd at best. Ennoshita keeps glaring at him, and avoiding going near him, and someone keeps filling his other pair of shoes with rocks and dirt. He would guess it was Ennoshita, but he hasn’t seen Ennoshita leave practice at all. Still, he needs to figure out why Ennoshita is pissed off at him.

 

“Suga I need you to find out why he keeps giving me that look. I’d do it myself but he keeps avoiding actually being near me and you’re good at cornering people.”

 

“Yeah I’ve never actually seen him this mad. It’s kind of interesting. He’s been doing it since Kinoshita got hurt right?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe he’s jealous that I got to help him home instead of him.” Daichi joked. Suga let out a choked noise and bit his lip. “I was joking! I was joking I swear! I don’t think they like each other like that!”

 

“You’re horrible you know that? I’ll go ask him, just give me a bit to calm down.”

 

“I am really sorry. When you do talk to him though, you think you could find out who’s been messing with my shoes?”

 

“Yeah I will.” Suga sighed as he leaned on Daichi’s shoulder. They both looked over just in time to see a very hurt expression on Ennoshita’s face, before he turned, wrapping his arms around himself. Tanaka gave him a few light pats on the back while looking over at them with a worried face.

 

“Maybe I’ll go now.”

 

“Yeah now seems good.”

 

Suga stood up and made his way over to three of the second years, two of which moved between him and Ennoshita, who still had his back turned, defensively. That was not a good sign.

 

“Calm down guys, I just want to talk to him for a second.” Suga stated. Ennoshita sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and waved Tanaka and Noya off. There was a beat of silence as they left. “Alright so let’s start. Why are you mad at Daichi? If it’s something personal you don’t want to tell him I can probably make something up.”

 

Ennoshita shuffled uncomfortably on his feet for a minute.

 

“Why doesn’t he like Kinoshita? Like I get not everyone on the team is going to get along, but I just thought he wouldn’t be so obvious about it since he’s the captain.”

 

Suga stared at him with his mouth open.

 

“What- what exactly makes you think Daichi doesn’t like him?”

 

“Staring him down during practice, making excuses not to be alone with him, and that nice look he gave you when you insisted he take him home.”

 

Suga took a deep breath and dragged his hands down his face.

 

“Oh my god that idiot! I’m actually going to kill him!” He leaned forward a bit and lowered his voice. “Look, you’ve got it wrong. Daichi has a crush on Kinoshita. He was staring because he thinks he’s cute, and avoided him because he was too nervous to be alone with him. He glared at me because I was meddling, not because he hates him.”

 

“Wait, but aren’t you and Daichi…”

 

“Aren’t we what? Oh! Oh no we’re not together! I mean I kissed him first year but we don’t like each other that way. I’m free as a bird right now.” Suga winked. Turning back to where Daichi ‘totally wasn’t watching’, he finished the conversation despite Ennoshita being too flustered to talk. “Anyways, I’m going to go make him fix this, can you tell whoever to stop messing with his shoes?”

 

The first thing Daichi got was a hard punch in the arm, the second thing he got was angry whispering about fixing the situation, one way or another, immediately.

 

That’s how Daichi found himself on Kinoshita’s doorstep, with no real plan of what to say. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a minute it was opened by a very surprised Kinoshita.

 

“Daichi san, I um, wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“I know, sorry. I was hoping I could talk to you about the other day? I think there was a bit of a misunderstanding.”

 

“I guess. Here, come in, we’re letting the cold air out. Um did you make it home okay the other day? You didn’t get dizzy or anything right?”

 

That almost killed Daichi. The fact that Kinoshita thinks he hates him but still cares enough to ask if he was alright.

 

“I was fine. How’s your ankle? Yamaguchi said it was pretty minor.”

 

“It feels fine now, but he said not to come to practice for a week just to make sure it heals fully.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” There was a pause in the conversation as they entered the kitchen. Kinoshita put two cups of iced tea on the table between them and sat down, Daichi followed suit. “So the other day, when I gave Suga that look, it wasn’t because I didn’t want to help you home-“

 

“Daichi san, you don’t have to pretend to like me. I get that not everyone is going to. Um, that being said, I’m not sure I’m going to come back after my ankle is better. There’s some other stuff I want to focus on, and I’m not a great player anyways.”

 

Daichi swallowed hard. He was afraid of this happening, but he never thought it would happen this way. He forced his response out.

 

“Whether or not you come back is up to you, I’m not going to try and force you. But I’m not pretending to like you, and I really mean that. I ah, I wasn’t planning on telling you this for a few reasons, but I um, really like you. Like romantically. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, which obviously backfired, and I don’t expect you to return my feelings. I was just too nervous to be around you alone, so when Suga suggested I take you home I was actually mad at him for meddling.”

 

Kinoshita stared at him, wide eyed and bright red.

 

“I thought you and Suga san were together though?” he asked in a low voice.

 

“No! No no no! We honestly considered it a little but we agreed it wouldn’t work.”

 

“And you actually like me? This isn’t some awful joke?”

 

“I- Do you actually think I would do that?” He asked, taken aback.

 

“Not really, but some girls did it a few times in middle school so I’m always kind of skeptical.”

 

“Wow that’s a shitty thing to do. I swear I do actually like you, but like I said I don’t expect you to say yes. I would like to be friends though.”

 

“Um… What were the reasons you weren’t going to tell me?”

 

“I was afraid it would make you uncomfortable enough to quit the team, or you’d feel obligated to say yes because I’m the captain, plus I’m graduating, and I have no idea if I’m moving to Tokyo or Sendai, and I didn’t want to make you go through that if you did like me.”

 

Kinoshita stretched his arm out over the table towards Daichi and put his head down on them. He was quiet for a minute before looking up at him.

 

“Well, I’m sure whichever school you get into we could work it out. I mean it’d be a bit hard but it wouldn’t be forever. And there’s skype and facetime and texting. And Sendai wouldn’t be that far, and I might be able to meet up with you if we keep doing the Tokyo trips next year.”

 

“Wait you mean you’d want to date me? Ah um, you’re okay with the fact that I’m trans right?” he asked, sheepishly. He knew that he had no problem with it before, but dating a trans person is a whole other story.

 

Kinoshita nodded.

 

“Um, I’m not really out yet, at least not to anyone off the team, and I think most of the first years don’t know either, but I don’t mind them.” He shifted in his seat. “My parents though… They don’t… I can’t really… Not yet at least.”

 

Daichi’s heart broke a little. Not because they’d have to keep this a secret, but because Kinoshita looked so scared. He remembered trying to come out to his parents, and how hard it was. He put his hand over Kinoshita’s to reassure him that he’d be there. Kinoshita smiled softly and laced their fingers together.

 

“I’m dating the captain of the volleyball team and I don’t even get to brag about it.”

 

“You can at least brag to the team. You know I can’t play favourites though right?”

 

“Damn there goes my perks.” He laughed. Daichi squeezed his hands and smiled. “My parents are going to be home soon though. But I’m really happy you came over. What actually clued you in that something was wrong?”

 

“Ennoshita kept glaring at me, and I think Tanaka or Noya kept filling my shoes with rocks and dirt.”

 

“That was probably Narita actually. I’ll talk to them though.”

 

“Wow I did not expect that. I honestly thought it was Ennoshita but I never saw him leave practice to do it.”

 

“Yeah I think he was pissed off for me when we thought you didn’t like me.”

 

“Sign of good friends though. Anyways, I better get going. Two more days until you come back to practice right? Oh, uh, if you are coming back. I mean you still don’t have to…”

 

“I’m coming back. I was lying about focusing on other stuff. Now come here, I want to make it official before you leave.”

 

Daichi grinned as he walked over. He leaned over and kissed Kinoshita. It was warm and soft and he smelled so nice and was just everything he imagined. After reluctantly breaking the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Can I call you Hisashi?”

 

“Of course you can. I’m going to have to think of a nickname for you though.”

 

Daichi pressed a few more small kisses to his mouth, before finally leaving. Kinoshita pressed his face into his arms and grinned. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he heard the front door open. He made his way to his room and grabbed his phone to let his friends know that they were very wrong about their captain.


End file.
